Just Like Skittles
by fallin.sunshine
Summary: AU. “You taste better than Skittles, though.” — NARUHINA. Because pick-up lines are overrated. And you know it. CANDY LOVE.x 1


**Skittles **belong to **Mars Inc.**

-

-

**J**ust

**L**ike

**S**kittles

_**-x-**_

((because pick-up lines are overrated))

((and you know it))

_**-x-**_

"_Hi, I've been watching you for a while now—"_

"—_YOU STALKER!"_

"_No, I—!"_

_**-x-**_

"Are you coming out tonight, dobe?" Uchiha Sasuke murmured casually, as he swung his bag back over his shoulder. He ran one hand through his midnight-black hair, his other hand tucked into his trouser pocket, and glanced briefly to his side.

Cerulean eyes met coal-black eyes.

"Seriously, Sasuke; just shut the fuck up now." Uzumaki Naruto scowled, punching his friend's shoulder warningly. His own unruly blonde hair stuck up on his own; he'd often teased Sasuke about his hair-fluffing, but the Uchiha ignored him, calling him an idiot.

Sasuke smirked. "But Kiba wanted you to go. He actually misses you. I suppose."

"Oh, I hope you weren't trying to be funny. Because you failed." The blonde rolled his eyes, slowing to a stop beside his locker. He tugged a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, yawning; he rummaged through his books, trying to ignore the smirk on the Uchiha's face. Any second now, and he'd say it…

"You don't have to try and pick up girls, you know."

There it was.

Naruto scowled, tugging his books out of his locker and slamming the door shut. "Listen, you bastard; I don't _try _and pick up chicks. You guys practically _force _me to!"

"How so?"

Oh, how the blonde longed to wipe that annoying smirk off the taller boy's face.

"You give me booze to drink, until I'm completely shit-faced! And then Kiba says, 'hey, look at the tits on that thing', and I'm off!" Naruto hissed, before turning on his heels and walking in the opposite direction.

There was a moment of silence, before—

"—I'll buy you that new Xbox game if you can actually take someone home."

Naruto froze. It was tempting— oh, so very, _very _tempting— but he was going to be used just because Sasuke said so. He had his dignity; his iron will! He was going to let Sasuke just—

"I'll be there."

So much for iron will.

_**-x-**_

"_I was walking back from the bar and I saw you— and, bang, was I knocked off my feet? Hell, yes; because you're just beautiful and gorgeous and I'm sure you have an amazing personality—"_

"_Is this guy talking to me? What a loser! Hey, is that Uchiha Sasuke? SASUUUUKE!"_

"…_ugh."_

_**-x-**_

Naruto stared blearily around the table, taking in his friend's blurred faces and chuckling merrily. He was actually quite pleased he'd lasted so long; Neji, as usual, was sat entirely upright, unaffected by the drink in his hand— he'd pushed his long, brown hair out of his eyes and was instead staring, in amusement, at Kiba. The dog-loving brunette was laying face-down on the table, after losing terribly at a drinking game with Sasuke.

Then again, Sasuke wasn't looking so good either. His face was an ash-grey colour and he looked entirely ill; he stared sullenly at his vodka, blanched, and then hurried away to the toilets (narrowly missing some girl who, in turn, attempted to molest him).

Shikamaru was slouched forwards, glass in hand, and calling lazily for a waitress to top it up. She stumbled towards him, blushing prettily, and then stumbled away, with his glass. He raised an eyebrow, yawning. "…troublesome…"

Sai nudged Naruto; the blonde turned slowly to glare at his smiling face. "Wha…?"

"Ah, dickless; isn't this fun?" The slightly creepy older boy murmured, smiling happily. "Another drink? I'll pay for it."

"…yeah." Had Naruto been in a proper state of mind, he'd definitely have declined the offer. There was no way anything Sai offered was either legal or friendly. "Same again."

Sai nodded, still beaming at the blonde, and stood up. He wandered over to the bar, smiling smoothly at the poor woman behind it; she swooned, handing him two drinks free of charge. He murmured something and her blush darkened; then, with a soft goodbye, he walked swiftly back over to the table.

Naruto peered at his drink, recoiling at the foul smell. "Wh—what's this?"

"It's the Special; Fiery Dragon Supreme." Sai beamed, catching Neji's stern gaze; Naruto missed the slight look of despair which crossed the proud Hyuuga's face— missed the shake of his head and the annoyed frown.

"I…" He blinked, trying to remember what he was going to say.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"…I forgot. Give it here, then…" He snatched the drink away from Sai and downed it quickly. He paused, rubbing his aching head, and then blinked blearily.

Sai watched eagerly.

Naruto frowned at the other and, for one horrid second, Sai thought the blonde had sobered up. But, with a final burp, Naruto swayed slightly and murmured a question, "how much alcohol is in this shit?"

Across the table, Hyuuga Neji couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the blonde. He was past being wasted now; he was past being shit-faced. He was somewhere… beyond.

And Sai was most certainly going to have his fun.

Sasuke returned to the table, sat down, and yawned. "…Wha' did I miss…?" He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose and wincing slightly.

Neji merely sighed.

_**-x-**_

"Ah, dickless. Want to prove that you can get laid?" Sai whispered, leaning forwards with his chin resting in his hands.

"I can… so get laid…"

"I've never seen you with a girl. Actually, I rather thought you were gay."

"…you'd like that, wouldn't you…?"

"Ah-ha, funny. Anyway, I saw a girl who seemed to be just your type. Can you see her? The one over there, with blue hair— it must be dyed— and white eyes."

"…looks kinda like N-Neji…"

Neji scowled. "If you're trying to get Naruto to scar Hinata for life, I will kill you, Sai."

Sai ignored him.

"Off you go, Naruto. Show her what you're made of, big boy."

The blonde nodded and staggered off in the general direction of Hinata.

_**-x-**_

"_I think you'd look so much better, lying naked on my bed."_

"_PERVERT!"_

_SLAP!_

"…_ouch…"_

_**-x-**_

Before meeting Hinata, the slightly sober part of Naruto's brain told him to at least wash his face; he must stink of alcohol, and she was actually quite a pretty girl. He'd met her a few times before, passing her briefly in the corridors at school and chatting to her occasionally at lunch, and she'd always seemed like a very kind, sensible girl.

And she _was_ extremely pretty.

He really didn't want to pass up such an excellent opportunity but, whatever that drink had been, it was playing havoc with his mind.

He'd definitely have one hell of a hangover.

Naruto staggered into the bathroom, practically collapsing against one of the sinks; he stared forlornly at his ashen reflection and couldn't help but spike his hair up slightly. He splashed water across his face, repeatedly, until he finally began to see clearly.

It was as close to sober as he was going to get, with that much alcohol in his system.

He beamed at himself, winced as his head began to pound, and then wandered across the bathroom. On one side of the wall, there was a machine selling breath mints; he shrugged, scrambling around for a pound in his pocket, and then slotted the coin into the correct place. After a few seconds of whirring noise, a mint fell down into the gap and he picked it up.

He chewed on it thoughtfully, trying to remember exactly what he'd talked about with Hinata at school. He remembered calling her cute and remembered her blushing; she'd hurried away after that, turning a dark red.

He never understood what that meant.

Whenever he tried to ask Sasuke, the Uchiha merely shook his head, rolling his eyes. He received practically the same response from Neji, the bastard, and Shikamaru had waved his hand, calling him 'troublesome'.

"Hey, Kiba, why d'you think Hinata does that weird blushing thing whenever she sees me? It's cute, and all, but…"

"Because she wants you."

Kiba could only be lying, the perverted idiot; his answer was absolutely ridiculous.

Naruto scowled, splashing some more freezing cold water against his face. He really didn't want to mess up with Hinata, he liked her too much for that; and, besides, she had to be one of the only girls who actually talked to him for himself and not for Sasuke, besides Sakura.

"This sucks…" He mumbled, before checking his fly was done up and striding out of the bathroom.

He glanced briefly at Sai, who merely smiled, and noticed, with some annoyance, that they'd woken Kiba up for the occasion. It wasn't funny and Naruto was now determined not to screw up.

Not like all the other times, anyway…

_**-x-**_

"_Listen, I'll just say it to you straight; I think you're pretty and I want to fuck you."_

"…_why, hello, big boy… Meow, aren't you just a feisty one? I can show you some real fun…"_

"_A GUY? KIBA, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_**-x-**_

"Hi, Hinata," Naruto grinned, slipping into the empty seat opposite Hinata and lounging across the table.

"N—Naruto!" She blinked, stuttering daintily, and promptly knocked her drink over the table. "S—sorry; I'm not r—right in my h—head at the moment."

"Too much to drink, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Tell me about it. I hate Sai. I swear, that Special shit must be drugged." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head automatically. "I'm going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

She blushed. "I, uh, quite l—liked it."

"Really?" Naruto couldn't help but admire her. "You must love a good drink." He blinked, before scowled, thumping his hand against his forehead. "God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that—"

"—don't w—worry, I understand." She smiled, tucking her midnight blue hair behind her ears; he couldn't help but stare, slightly uncomfortable— after all, it was pretty much the same as staring into Neji's snow-white eyes, except these seemed a lot kinder and prettier.

"Ha, right. Sorry anyway."

There was an uncomfortable, slightly awkward silence, and Naruto had the feeling that Hinata was waiting for him to say something.

He sucked in a deep breath, rubbed his forehead one last time, and then spoke.

"You remind me of Skittles."

_**-x-**_

"Can you hear what he's saying?" Sai asked, smiling at Neji. The Hyuuga shuddered despite himself; it was actually quite a creepy smile… almost _hungry._

"No." He answered, before adding, almost thoughtfully; "And I don't want to."

"Aw, c—c'mon, Bright Eyes…" Kiba hiccupped, earning himself a glare from said 'Bright Eyes' and a snigger from Sasuke.

Shikamaru coughed. "I can. It's troublesome, but I think he said she was like Skittles."

There was a moments silence, and then—

Kiba roared with laughter. "Really?! Where the h—hell did he get that from?!"

"Has she slapped him?" Neji murmured, interested despite himself; if she had, he'd have to congratulate Hinata— he'd never thought his cousin had it in her.

"…what a drag…" Shikamaru frowned, leaning towards Hinata's table in an attempt to hear what she was saying. "Not yet, she hasn't. Actually, she looks, uh… interested?"

"Hey, she does _like _the dobe, anyway. I doubt she'd care what he's saying."

"She's probably imagining him butt-naked, and what she'd do to him, and shit…" Kiba trailed off, cringing at Neji's glare.

"Hinata would never think such dirty thoughts, so shut your mouth, dog-boy."

Sai sniggered. Neji rarely ever lost it.

"Jeez, I was only joking—"

"Shut up, morons. She's talking again."

_**-x-**_

"Like Skittles, N—Naruto?" Hinata asked, genuinely interested. It was, after all, an intriguing notion. "C—could you explain?"

Naruto cringed, his face slowly turning red. "W—well, you're always blushing and your face kinda goes red, so it reminds me of the red Skittle, y'know?"

It was Hinata's turn to blush.

"I—I don't go t—that red, do I?"

Naruto merely nodded. "And, I bet you taste really nice, like Skittles." He winced, waiting for the slap which was sure to come. Instead, Hinata made a squealing noise, obviously embarrassed, but also flattered.

"R—really, Naruto?"

"I shouldn't have said that, Hinata; I'm really sorry if I offended you."

"B—but you didn't so p—please continue."

Naruto paused, raising an eyebrow. This was surprising. By now, he would have been shouted or screamed at; or, perhaps, slapped. He hadn't expected to still be sitting calmly opposite a very attractive young girl, after using one of his pick-up lines.

"And, well…"

"Y—yes?"

"Skittles are my favourite sweets."

_**-x-**_

"She fainted." Shikamaru blinked, before gazing at his friends. "She actually fainted."

The shocked silence was unusual for them; surely, they'd have gotten used to Naruto's terrible attempts at getting laid? But, no. Every time it got funnier and more shocking, and this was the best of them all. (Minus the time when he was practically kidnapped by a rather feminine-looking man; that was still Kiba's number one.)

"Oh, God; was he that bad? What a loser!" Kiba sniggered.

Sasuke smirked. "What a dobe."

"She fainted?" Neji scowled, standing up. "I'm going to kill him; and it will be a slow and painful death."

_**-x-**_

Naruto swore loudly, practically jumping over the table. "Hinata? Hinata! Shit, what did I do?" He hissed, glancing over in the direction of his friends; Neji was glaring at him, his eyes promising nothing but hell, and Naruto shivered.

"Hey, Hinata? I could really do with you waking up, before your cousin kills me, and then we can never date and—"

He blinked, realizing what he'd said.

"—ah, I mean… We'll only date if you want to, of course, and I'll be a real gentleman and won't force you to do stuff and— c'mon, wake up!"

Hinata stirred, moaning something about having one hell of a headache; her eyes flickered open, slowly, and she blinked blearily. "W—what happened?"

"You fainted."

She froze, her blush darkening rapidly. Naruto was so close— within kissing distance, that was for sure. And what had he murmured about dating? And he'd said she'd taste nice!

Skittles were his favourite food— and he said she was like Skittles!

She blinked, her eyes glazing over and she found herself beginning to daydream. Naruto was stood in front of her, shining as brightly as the sun itself; he was dressed in an open white shirt, his jeans clinging to his long legs. He smiled; his eyes filled with lust, and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"You know, Hinata… That day when I said you were like Skittles… What I meant to say was…" His voice was merely a murmur; his breath was hot against her face.

She froze, waiting for him to continue.

And he did.

"…I could just eat you right up… Hinata… Hinata—"

"—Hinata! Hinata? Hinata!"

She opened her eyes, startled. Naruto was still leaning over her, his hands clamped firmly around her shoulders, his face oh so close. Her blush darkened, her eyes widened, and she felt like all her dreams were coming true.

"N—Naruto…?"

"You fainted. Again." He stood up, flashing an 'A—okay' hand signal at Neji; the Hyuuga sat down, still scowling. "Please don't do that again; Neji'll seriously beat the shit out of me, and my head hurts enough already."

She nodded. "Ah, s—sorry."

She sat back up, sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded; Naruto sat opposite her, his brow furrowed as he thought. She watched, enchanted, as he chewed his lip thoughtfully; oh, she could just eat him up, that good-looking hunk…

"N—Naruto."

He looked up, eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

Hinata gulped, summoning up all her courage before continuing. "I—I bet I taste of S—Skittles, too."

And she leaned across the table, tugging him forwards; his eyes were wide with surprise as their lips touched, and she marveled at just how soft his lips were. His tongue touched her lips, as though asking for entrance; she opened her mouth, her hands trembling, and his tongue explored her mouth, tasting and feeling. She laced her hands in his hair, tugging his body closer to hers; she was only vaguely aware of how uncomfortable he must be, jammed against the table.

But, Naruto didn't feel uncomfortable.

He felt as though he'd died and gone to Heaven, everything was just perfect. His own hands were pressed firmly against her back and, although he wanted to, he didn't let them travel any lower. He'd said he'd be a gentleman, and he was determined to do so.

Besides, Neji was most certainly watching.

After a few more seconds, they pulled away, though only partially so. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, smiling slightly at her all-too familiar blush.

"You're right."

"W—what?"

"You taste better than Skittles, though."

_**-x-**_

Behind them, Neji was growing steadily angrier and angrier. He clenched and unclenched his wrists, watching in horror as Naruto leant forwards for another kiss.

And Kiba wasn't exactly helping either.

"Ha, they're eating each other's faces! Neji, I thought you said your cousin didn't think any dirty things? Look at them and then say that again!"

That was _it._

"Say anything else and I'll break your face."

Sai, meanwhile, was feeling pleased. It had been entertaining, although Naruto hadn't been slapped, and he was quite glad he was recording the entire thing. Not only would there be pictures all over the school, but he'd be able to use them as models. If he were to pause the image on the screen, he'd be able to paint their bodies entwined.

And he could most certainly make a fortune.

Sasuke, however, had turned a wonderful pale colour. He swore, placing his head in his hands. "Stupid dobe; he wasn't actually supposed to find himself a girlfriend."

That Xbox game had better not be expensive.

_**-x-**_

"_You remind me of love. And sunshine and happiness and days sitting inside, watching movies. And trips to the cinema, and dates on the beach and watching the sunset go down."_

"_Y—you're making me b—blush."_

"_You remind me of Skittles."_

_**-x-**_

**Author's Note;**

Ah, this is going to be part of a series.  
**CANDY** lo_ve_

Hope you enjoyed.  
I loved writing it.

_**fall  
_**_i_n  
_**s_u_**_ns_hine  
_**x_x_**x


End file.
